


My Moonlight

by emperorjjaeni



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorjjaeni/pseuds/emperorjjaeni
Summary: People said that having a soulmate mark is considered as a blessing because of the reason that not everyone has it. Having a mark can gave you the assurance that you indeed have one and would be lucky enough to meet that person.Kim Jaehwan is lucky enough that he has a mark and his soulmate's initials. Unfortunately, he doesn't know who it is.





	My Moonlight

  
People said that having a soulmate mark is considered as a blessing because of the reason that not everyone has it. Some are not lucky enough to have a mark but everyone has a soulmate. Having a mark can gave you the assurance that you indeed have one and would be lucky enough to meet that person. Some marks have their soulmates initials marked on their skin while others are symbols that describes your soulmate. If you’re lucky enough, it could be a mix of both.

  
Ever since I was born into this world, on my arm is where my soulmate mark was placed. It is a symbol of a beautiful moon with the initials of _HMH_ on top of it.

It was so beautiful, I can spend a lot of minutes and hours just staring lovingly on it and having the knowledge that my soulmate is out there in this wide universe is truly amazing.

  
“Hey, Jaehwan-ah you’re staring at it again.” My friend Kang Daniel chuckles.

  
“It’s so beautiful Niel-ah, even though since I was a baby this mark is already here. I can’t help it. “ Jaehwan answers while still staring wistfully to his mark. “I know for a fact my soulmate is beautiful, Niel-ah. I know it. You’re lucky that you are able to find yours while we were in high school.”

  
“I know, Seongwoo-hyung is the most beautiful person in the world.” Daniel says with full of adoration.

  
“Even more beautiful than Ori?” Jaehwan teases.

  
“Yah! Stop it Kim Jaehwan, don’t tell Seongwoo-hyung that he looks like-“

  
“I look like who, Niel?” Seongwoo answers out of the blue. “Hmm, Daniel who do I look like?” Seongwoo presses.

  
“N-No one, hyung. I was just telling Jjaenie that he just stared at his mark for a whole 10 minutes.” Daniel weakly answered.

  
“Yah! Kang Daniel, I did not stare at my mark in full 10 minutes.”

  
“Yes, you did.”

  
“ I did NOT!”

  
“Guys,” Seongwoo interrupts them. “a lot of people are staring and Jaehwanie, Daehwi is looking for you. He needs you for his project or something. Some music stuff.”

  
“Admit it, hyung. You just want to find an excuse to steal Daniel aren’t you?” Jaehwan teases.

  
“Well, that too. Now GO! Me and Niel needs some alone time.” Seongwoo smirks while staring at Daniel dangerously while Daniel’s face continues to heat up.

  
“Oh God. They’re at it again.” Jaehwan grimaces. “Fine, I’ll leave you guys alone. You just like to rub it in don’t you Seongwoo-hyung.”

* * *

  
As Jaehwan finally leaves the couple to their alone time he aimlessly walked around the campus of their university and went to the shortcut of the Music building. While walking, he couldn’t help but hum some of his ongoing compositions.

As he entered the building, he could not help but remember all the struggles he faced into before entering this university. The times he was undecided if whether he will pursue a psychology course or a course that he really liked and found himself excelling to which is music.

But thankfully, his parents are supportive for him to pursue a music career because they all know that it is what Jaehwan really liked and they know he’s good at it.

  
Even though the tuition is quite expensive, Jaehwan decided to help his parents to lessen their burden by applying part-time jobs as a barista and also busking around the streets of Hongdae together with his bandmates.

  
While climbing the stairs to search for the practice studio, Jaehwan heard a faint music coming out from one of the classrooms. Being a curious person, Jaehwan decides to follow the sound while walking around the corridor without making any noise.

Looking around to find where the sound is coming from, he found a classroom that is slightly open. The sound was quite louder this time. To respect the other person’s privacy, Jaehwan decided to sit down on the floor, quite far away from the door. Closing his eyes, he can feel the deep emotions running from the music that was played. The notes are sad but there’s still hope.

  
While silently listening to the music coming from the room, Jaehwan was startled when he felt his phone vibrating.

  
**To: Jjaeni-hyungie <3**   
**From: Baby Hwi**   
_Jjaeni-hyung where are you?? I need your help : <_

**To: Baby Hwi**  
 **From: Jjaenie-hyungie <3**  
  
_Oh shit, I forgot. Hyung will go there in 4 minutes. What room are you in? Pls. Forgive this lovely hyung._

  
 **To: Jjaenie-hyungie <3**  
 **From: Baby Hwi**  
  
_Aww, hyung. You better have a good reason. I’m at Rm.327._  
  
Jaehwan silently walks away. He tried to take a glimpse at the room but he stops himself from doing it. He doesn’t know why but he felt that its not yet the time so he continued to search for the room Daehwi’s in.

Taking a right at the corner and finding the number 327, he silently knocks on the door.

  
“Jjaenie-hyung finally.” Daehwi opens the door. “I want to know your opinion about this song. It’s a ballad with an R&B genre. It’s about a broken love who decided to go from their separate ways.”

  
“This is not about Jinyoung, right?” Jaehwan questions Daehwi seriously.

  
Daehwi is not looking at him, his face is full of sadness and regret. Jaehwan knows how Daehwi seriously loved Jinyoung and he can still remember like it was yesterday, the time when Daehwi and Jinyoung got together.

Jaehwan just patted Daehwi’s back. “It will be fine, maybe it’s not yet the right time. But if you two are really destined for each other, in the end you will be together. Please don’t be sad Hwi-ah.”

  
“Enough of the drama...please just listen to the song, hyung.” Daehwi tearfully smiled at Jaehwan and clicked the play button.

As Jaehwan listened to Daehwi’s composition he can feel the anger, the confusion, the sadness, and the regret mixing into the song. It’s so raw and Jaehwan suddenly thinks that he wants to knock some sense to Jinyoung for breaking up with Daehwi but he knows there’s a reason why so he decides not to do it.

  
After several hours of helping Daehwi for his song, Jaehwan decided to go home and to finish his final project for the semester. He knows he’s currently stuck on his own composition and that he’s just strumming on his guitar and singing some random covers.

When he suddenly remembered the piece he heard from the music room, he tried to remember the tune of the song. When he did, he smiled proudly to himself and tried to play the piece again through his guitar while completely forgetting about his composition.

  
As the deadline becomes nearer and nearer, Jaehwan starts to feel anxious. Strangely enough he suddenly feels warm and comforted. It was like his soulmate can feel his anxiety and decides to comfort him and because of this, he regains his strength.

He encouraged himself that he can do this, he can finish his composition, and present it to the whole university for the yearly Christmas concert that their college have. He touches his soulmate mark and feels at peace.

  
He silently thanks his soulmate. “Thank you.”

* * *

  
“So how is your composition going?” Seongwoo asks Jaehwan while reading his script for the play where his role was a villain character.

  
“Nearly there, I just...feel like something is missing you know. I don’t know what it is, but I feel like something is missing.” Jaehwan whines while strumming his guitar. “What’s your plan this Christmas hyung?”

  
“Hmm, actually that’s why I’m here. Help me plan for me and Niel’s date please, Jjaeni. Maybe I will score you a date with my friend from the Theater Department.” Seongwoo winks at Jaehwan while Jaehwan grimaces to his friend’s actions.

  
“Ugh, seriously hyung. Stop sending me to blind dates or else my soulmate will be sad.” Jaehwan reasoned out while Seongwoo just rolled his eyes.

  
“Seriously, Jjaenie, this time it will be better and this friend of mine is seriously your type.” Seongwoo just smirks while Jaehwan just want to strangle Seongwoo because of his cockiness.

  
“How do you even know what is my type?”

  
“That’s easy, you like tall guys with pale skin, and a beautiful voice.” Seongwoo teases Jaehwan. “Trust me on this, Jjaenie, it will work well and maybe...maybe that person is your soulmate after all.”

  
Jaehwan suddenly weighs the pros and cons of this deal and concludes that indeed, Seongwoo is right (but he won’t vocally admitted it for he doesn’t want to enlarge his hyung’s ego). “So let’s plan for your date.” Jaehwan gives up.

  
“Oh my, Jjaenie you’re the best! I love you.” Seongwoo suddenly hugs Jjaenie.

  
“Eww hyung, get off.” Jaehwan struggles to get out of Seongwoo’s embrace. “ So the plan.”

* * *

  
As Jaehwan walks around the university with a sense of accomplishment because finally, finally he was able to finish his piece. Out of pure happiness he sits down on a bench near the fountain and takes out his guitar from its case. He starts to test its strings and decides to sing.  
  
_“Even though time seems fast,_  
 _Our memories together will always last._  
 _For I know that even though we’ll part ways,_  
 _But the universe will always find a way._  
  
_For you belong to me after all,_  
 _Ever since the dawn of time._  
 _For you belong to me after all,_  
 _Wherever you go, I will always be there.”_  
  
While Jaehwan continues to sing, unknowingly to him, a tall and handsome man is watching him and is captivated by his voice. The stranger is starstruck and he suddenly feel complete.

The notes are quite familiar and yet different, but still he loves it. It speaks something for him, like a silent promise but he never knows what.

  
“Your voice is quite lovely sir.” The handsome man praised Jaehwan.

  
Jaehwan can’t help but blush to the handsome man’s compliment. “Please don’t call me sir. My name is Jaehwan and no, I don’t have a lovely voice but thank you anyways.”

Jaehwan can’t help but stare at this man. He is so beautiful. His pale skin can be compared to snow and those eyes, those that are truly mesmerizing and you’ll easily get lost to.

  
“But I felt like your song is quite related to mine but yours are more hopeful and it’s like the answer to my song.” The man chuckles and Jaehwan is truly captivated by it.

“My name’s Minhyun by the way. See you around, Jaehwan-ssi. I’ll look forward to your performance this coming Christmas concert.” Minhyun offered his hand for a handshake which Jaehwan gladly accepts.

When they hold hands, Jaehwan feels complete like a missing piece of him is finally found. He felt sparks are flying and his heart suddenly feels full.

All he can say is, _“It’s you. It’s you, my Moonlight.”_

  
“See you around, Minhyun-ssi.”   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for my favourite couple, Nyeonjjaen/Minhwan. I would really like to thank the when dusk arrives staffs for tjis wonderful experience. And, finally, I was able to water the Minhwan tag. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
